myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepy Time
Event Information You just play play play, then sleep sleep sleep~. Tap the & Sleep♪ button on the Event Top page to behind the event. Lots of playing will make your MyRoid feel tired and want to go to sleep~. You can get a lot more Event Points while she is sleeping. If you're lucky, you might even get to watch her dreams~. Oh yeah, and remember, Stamina used per step varies by stage! Special Events Advance through the stages to get Event Points and Dolly Tickets. Occasionally you can meet MyRoids on your friends list while progressing and receive Dolly Tickets. Dreams While progressing there is a chance you can meet an NPC and gain a 5 step Sleep Chance that your Myroid will fall asleep. Mr. Sandman can be used to put your MyRoid to sleep during a Sleep Chance, when she won't fall asleep by herself. While sleeping there is a chance to enter the dreaming state. During sleep/dreams Stamina is not consumed and the EP you gain is +10. You'll get a special accessory if you can watch one of her dreams from start to finish, without her waking. Event Progress & Stamina Each area has a progress bar and the percentage goes up with each step. Clearing all 40 areas will allow you to enter the Endless Stage made of areas you have visited before. You recover 1 stamina every 3 minutes, and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for a full stamina recharge. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Event Points, you will get an achievement award. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Professional Girls Gacha. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *Maximum Stamina +248 *Received Event Points +32 *Received Dolly Tickets +20 *Sleep Mode Rate +50% Early Clear Campaign Early Clear 1 Award: *'Condition:' Clear Stage 8 within 48 Hours. Early Clear 2 Award: Snuggly Kitty Maron *'Condition:' Clear Stage 13 within 48 hours of achieving or failing Early Clear 1. Early Clear 3 Award: Snuggly Kitty Sora *'Condition:' Clear Stage 17 within 48 hours of achieving or failing Early Clear 2. Early Clear 4 Award: Snuggly Kitty Mimi *'Condition:' Clear Stage 21 within 48 hours of achieving or failing Early Clear 3. Event Limited Gacha & Tickets Exchange You can use 3 Dolly Tickets that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer, but can be used in the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. At the Event Exchange you can exchange Dolly Tickets for limited items. *'Note:' Using Dolly Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. *'Note:' Drop rate varies per item. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained. 1~30 , Land of Dreams Morning, Protector of Dreams, Dreamer's Hat Blue, Dreamer's Hat Purple 31~100 Land of Dreams Morning, Protector of Dreams, Dreamer's Hat Blue, Dreamer's Hat Purple 101~200 Protector of Dreams, Dreamer's Hat Blue, Dreamer's Hat Purple 201~1000 Dreamer's Hat Purple 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) 777 Protector of Dreams, Dreamer's Hat Blue, Dreamer's Hat Purple Category:Events Category:Limited